


What do you mean by you're in a cube bus ?

by LunelyaCage



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, But very subtle, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, Soft bondage, Tony Stark Is Soft, Tony is a BRAT, Top Stephen Strange, different POV, everything is the same except stephen is an incubus and thanos doesn't exist, first chapters explains their relationship, incubus, incubus stephen strange, it's my first fic there i'm scared, magic sex, maybe just a little angsty, powers, smut will come later, the plot is good i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunelyaCage/pseuds/LunelyaCage
Summary: Tony want StephenStephen want TonyBut what are they waiting for ???





	1. Stephen : -Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What do you mean by you're in a cube bus ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263120) by [LunelyaCage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunelyaCage/pseuds/LunelyaCage). 

> Hi ! This is the english version of my first fic ever ' What do you mean by you're in a cube bus'  
English is not my native language at all. ( i'm french ) so please , don't be too harsh if there's some mistakes ...  
Don't hesitate to leave comments and stuffs bc i'm really anxious lmao !  
\+ Be patient , the smut will come in time !  
The first chapter is more like an introduction.
> 
> ENJOY ! :))

Stephen: - Hunger

Have you ever know the real feeling of hunger ?  
Not the hollowness in the stomach who begs you to have a donuts for snack.

I'm talking about a real hunger.

The one who obsesses you, cut your breath, makes you tremble with lack, desire, need.  
The Hunger digging a hole inside of you, who fills you from head to foot while inside you are just empty. An unbearable void.  
It wakes you up in your sleep, makes you dizzy during the day, makes you grit your teeth not to scream.  
Painful involuntary effects of accidental addiction.

This hunger is made of a visceral lack, a lustful and primary need, mishmash of thirst, envy, frustration and an immense void in itself.

So have you ever experienced these hunger ?

Because Dr. Stephen Strange, he, yes.

He felt it every day of his life, every minute, every second, and no one could have guessed that behind his veil of a stoic and upright man in his life was lurking a burning desire, a bestial hunger, a real lack that only the sexual pleasure could fill.

It had taken her a long time to get used to his condition and to be able to stay in control in any situation.  
He had no choice, great responsibilities were in his charge, and he could not risk the future of the world because of an error that he himself had committed.

He had no choice either to put his ego aside and to ask Wong for help after a chaotic week when he almost starved himself to refuse to accept his new life.

The first thing he did was to learn to hide his magnetism through magic. Without this, everyone close felt incoherently attracted to him. Wong himself could not initially bear to be in the same room as the wizard and did not hesitate to reproach him for these incidents for months.

Stephen acclimatized quicker than he would have believed in his new condition, he always felt bitter about the circumstances that had led to all this, but his new abilities were secretly satisfying him.

The first time he decided to put terms to his hunger strike was a revelation for him.  
He had never been attracted to sex before, feeling almost at the limit of asexuality.  
He had not looked any further over the years and was used to not share his bed with anyone except on very rare occasions.  
He had always been too busy with his job to question his sexual lifestyle earlier.

So...Finding a first meal was a source of anxiety.  
First of all , he definitively not wanted to abuse his powers by feeding on someone who was not consentent.  
Wong had then suggested more mockery than anything else to go through some dating application.  
Thing that Stephen ends up doing in the absence of other ideas.

His first partner was a banal woman, with a banal life and a banal sexual experience  
.He had first taken her to dinner and had used all the mental strength he was endowed to not be too impatient or rude.  
He tried his best to be a gentlement but decided to never try the dating site ever again.  
Normal people were way too boring.  
He had over time learned of human volunteers to feed the succubes and incubus of the order of once a week.  
It was just enough for him to survive but he was happy enough with the minimum and using his magic to help him on a daily basis.

He was always cold and detached, having trouble mingling feelings with the act he associated with 'feeding '.  
He had ended up naturally dissociating love from sex.  
So that when he began to experience an attraction of body AND heart for a world-famous man of science he felt himself slowly lose his habitual cold blood.

He had never desired someone as strong as since he had meet the millionaire.  
It went beyond the usual hunger, it was no longer a matter of feeding or surviving.  
He could not explain it but it had become a necessity.  
He thought about it so much during his daily life that he had almost stopped eating for more than 3 weeks.

He did not want anyone else than Anthony fucking Stark.

He had even unconsciously sorted out his volunteers, wanting to deal only with chocolate brown eyed men.  
When his long trembling fingers roamed the body of his partner he was trying to redraw the body of the scientist, when he hearded them moan softly, he imagined the low and sweet voice of the brown murmuring his name.

Of course, outside, he did not show any of that, just sticking to the usual flirt when he was chatting with Tony.  
But lately, things had begun to change, to tell the truth, more precisely Tony Stark had begun to change ,  
It was about his eyes.  
The way that Tony was looking at him.  
Tony Stark's wonderful, sensual yet starkly ironic look.

It had been a few months since Stephen had noticed some differences in his behavior when they were together.

The first thing the doctor noticed was that Tony was watching him more than usual, he was now feeling his watchful gaze regularly as he turned his back.  
He made once or twice teasing remarks about it; one of the last being to ask him if he appreciated the view while he felt the scientist devour him by look while he had to change his tunic at the last minute before joining wong for a matter of another universe.

The second thing Stephen noted was the increasing number of visits from the brown getting used to the fact that he passes without having to justify his presence.

The last thing and not least to have changed between them was ... the tension.  
And Stephen was in no way responsible for it, he had even been dubious at one point as long as the desire they felt for each other was palpable.  
Their way of flirting too was different, more daring, more direct too.  
And yet Stephen remained steadfast, pretending inaccessibility believing they preserved their relationship as well.

And during this time neither of the two men crossed the limit of their flirting games that had been going on for far too long.

Stephen by questionning his condition and the feelings he felt for the brunette.

Tony, by pure and simple reason only : his pride.


	2. Tony : -Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony decides to take his distance, he can not stand the situation anymore.   
Will his will be still made of iron ?

  
Tony: - Desire

  
Anthony Stark was not an easy man, even though his reputation might have led people to believe otherwise.  
He loved to conquer and be conquered, control and surrender to his lovers.  
He had never had much trouble getting his way to have whoever he wanted to him, although he liked to play.  
If he wanted, he took, that's all.

A bit of resistance was a must of course but they always ended up cracking and crawling back at him.  
All of this for his beautiful eyes.

He was not used to having difficulties when he had someone in his viewfinder, but he had the bad idea of lusting after a superb doctor who worried all his thoughts but despite all the direct allusions or subtle that he was doing, the doctor seemed to want nothing to try concrete.  
Keeping his stupid, stoic and sufficient air on his stupid and attractive face.

And Tony refused to take the first step considering his way of flirtwas unsubtle enough.  
His frustration was so big that he had recently begun to doubt of himself.  
Was he not good enough for the narcissist magician?  
Too direct ? Not magical enough ? not enough what ?  
There was no fucking way.  
Stephen haunted his mind every moment making him slowly lose his usual assurance.  
At least the one he usually was showing publicly.  
He wanted him so much.

He had begun to increase the rhythms of his visits, justifying himself at first by some plausible excuses then less and less credible.

He needed to see him, to observe him, to pierce all his secrets and to understand why he obsessed him so much.

He was certainly his type of man, but he had rarely been so turned on by someone without even touching him once or whatever.

He had begun to dream of him at night.  
His long fingers on his chest, his tongue exploring his clavicles, his teeth gently nibbling him.  
He always woke up frustrated and angry at himself for being so cheesy so while he had no control then over his imagination.

Stephen had already seen him to devour him by eyes a few times, and Tony had never denied what he was doing when the doctor exposed him with some cynical remarks.  
He did not even try to hide his game anymore.  
He wanted Stephen.

Time passed thus without advancements on the part of either one or the other.  
The obsession and the envy of each one constantly growing.  
Tony hated to wait for no results, but he could not move on.  
To think of someone else ..  
He had that little twinge in his chest that whispered that it was not just a passing whim. That Stephen was special and that there was a reason for all this ..

This thought only fueled this frustration at being able to do nothing to deny the reasons for the effect Stephen had on him.

He had tried a lot of things to try to discredit the doctor in his head to be able to calm those unassailable erotic thoughts about him.

He began the execution of his plan with a strategic identification of all the physical defaults of the magician.

He had at first noted the coldness of the features of his face as the main qualifier, the face of the doctor seemed to freeze so often in a severe expression that it seemed to have been engraved in marble.  
But it was not a valid argument, because then, when this face of stone was declining and displayed another expression whatever it is, all new expressions then became valuable and precious in the eyes of the mechanic.  
He had quickly changed his mind admiring at this moment Stephen giving him a half smirk while he brought him a lunch of his favorite coffee.  
Tony had taken the time to admire how the incredibly drawn lips of his counterpart stretched discreetly as his eyes narrowed with a distinct glow of intelligence and irony.  
Every little detail had his own signification, when Stephen was intrigued, bored, tired,. . . Everything then had its importance.

He had also tried to convince himself that his facial features were too weird ; his cheekbones too prominent, his eyes was 'too small' 'too stretched' 'too far apart' but had once again being slapped by the truth of his heart when the ' unsatisfactory eyes ' of magician bubbled with irony and malice from where swirling a whole universe of colors eachs more unique than the others.  
Their unique shapes also added a set that could only capsize the heart of the billionaire.

How not to desire a man with a feline look and pupils of colors straight out of the most beautiful impressionist painting.

So it was a new failure that finally had the opposite effect of the one desired.  
He barred the 'weird' qualificative of his mind, which he mentally replaced by the word 'deliciously atypical'. '

Tony just wanted the doctor's attention more and more , his eyes seemed to announce the rain and the sun, he craved to listen to his grave and solemn voice, to caress his scars and to feel his hands running all over his body to the rhythms of his slight shaking.

.He wanted him to look at him,  
he wanted him to talk to him,  
and more than anything in the world, he wanted him to touch him.

During these long months, he had imagined all the scenarios of the world trying to associate the doctor with a certain category of lover to satisfy his fantasies, but he had never been able to put himself in a box, especially because of many dreams where Stephen never stayed long associated with a single kind of partner.

Tony liked too much to be able to satisfy all his fantasies by imagining the magician one night as a shy partner, tender and a little clumsy.  
Another night, he imagined the man, teasing, calculating and predatory, making him languish for hours before finally allowing him physical rescue.  
he was particularly fond of imagining it bestial and having no control or filter ... finally making his social mask of man fell.

It could not last, he could not take it anymore

.For lack of any other alternative, Tony resigned to distancing himself and thus testing his own will abilities away from the man he desired so ardly.

He hoped, perhaps, to succeed in detaching himself from him, and thus to find that it was only a caprice a little too long and that there was no longer any need to torture his brain.

His visits wich were daily , started to spaced out for several weeks....

Difficult weeks when the scientist begun to eat alone again ...

Bitter weeks when when the doctor's voice missed him hard , the only voice that answered to him was Friday's reminding him mechanically that his sleep cycle was dangerously thwart.

Tony knew it well, he could hardly sleep for fear of those moments of weakness give reasons to his heart and mind by redrawing in a dream the face of a man with prominent cheekbones all too familiar.

When he had just spent another sleepless night, the scientist made an impulsive decision.  
He began his day as if nothing had happened, reread his work from the few days ago, took a hot shower and set out for the first Starbuck in the area.

Once there he did not hesitate for a second and ordered 2 almond croissants, a shot of espresso to give himself courage and a mint tea.

While he was no longer even thinking about these acts, his steps automatically led him to the door of a place he knew only too well.

It took only a few seconds for him to turn the doorknob and go inside the sanctuary, exclaiming ironically:

_"Honey, I'm home, and if you dare to say I did not miss you during my three weeks of absence ... I would not believe you for a single second. "_

No answer, his voice echoed in a faint sound in the lobby.

He winced and rolled his eyes, thinking that Stephen was probably not there and that he had cared too much for no reason.  
He decided to leave the pastries in the kitchen to leave a trace of his passage.  
A reasonable way to say ' Hi. I'm still there. '

And as he was crossing the building towards the kitchen with mood.  
A deafening noise took him out of his reverie.  
He had not thought more ; he was too accustomed to problems and complications on his daily life.  
In not even two seconds , Tony was in defensive mode ready to activate his nanotechnology at any time.

The noises were now muffled and the scientist called Friday to determine the origin of the sounds.

The possible attack apparently came from his host's meditation room.  
He did not have a second to lose.  
He sneaked down a hallway to the door of the Room, where more intense sounds were being heard now.  
Tony did not have time to realize that the muffled sounds were of a very different origin to which he had associated them earlier than he had already turned the doorknob and was standing in the room his armor already halved materialized on his body.

Without even thinking about what he was saying, he threw out a cynical, cold voice

_"I go away for a few weeks and you're already banging the first random dickhead when I am kind enough to offer you breakfast."_

He took a bite from the croissant that he could not put down earlier in the kitchen, as if to emphasize his words as he stared at the two people facing him with the coldest glare he could display. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof- this chapters was actually a big pain in the ass to translate lmao  
I'm using a lot of french expression who just can't be translated in english so please forgive all of my mistakes . . .  
sorry for the really really light angst !  
It will get better and more fun , i promise !
> 
> and patience for the smut ~

**Author's Note:**

> oopsie doopsie


End file.
